


true drabbles

by 101places



Series: aos pride [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOSFicNet, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s01e14 T.A.H.I.T.I., Pre-Relationship, Season 2, Season 3, Sleep talking, True Drabble, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Drabble collection for AOS Fic Net's July challenge!Drabble 1: “Don’t die on me - Please.” + Daisy & Simmons, S1.Drabble 2: "You're so beautiful." + Simmons & Bobbi, S2.Drabble 3: "Can we cuddle?" + FitzSimmons, S6.Drabble 4: "I want to protect you." + Simmons & Bobbi, S3.





	1. "Dont die on me." S1 BioQuake

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! so im in the process of writing a HUGE monster fic (seriously its well over 10k at this point and im only like 2/3 of the way thru mfdmsfdm) but its probably gonna take another week or so to finish & i felt bad about not posting anything SO this seemed like a good idea!
> 
> im gonna try to post one of these daily till the end of july so stay tuned folks!
> 
> as always comments/kudos are always appreciated!

Thanks to some rather gnarly painkilling drugs, when Skye opened her eyes she felt fine. Or, mostly fine. While her pain was sufficiently killed, her body still felt heavy, and moving was proving to be entirely more difficult than she was used to. In fact, she realised, she couldn’t move her left arm at all. There was a weight on it.

Skye blinked through the fog resting in her brain and looked down. Oh. That made more sense.

The weight on her arm didn’t come from her injured body, nor did it come from the drugs. Instead, it came from the head of the overbearing doctor who had been fussing over her for the past few days.

Skye couldn’t help but smirk smugly at the sight. Simmons had been insisting that Skye rest, yet it seemed that she hadn’t been taking her own advice. Skye would give her hell for this when she woke.

Just as Skye was planning what line she could use to really rub this in Simmons face, Simmons shifted. Skye fell still, worrying that she’d accidentally woken her. Simmons didn’t appear to be awake, but after a moment, Skye heard British-accented mumbling.

“Simmons? You up?” Skye asked cautiously.

Skye leaned closer to work out she was saying.

“No…” Simmons mumbled, barely audible.

Skye chuckled lightly. Sleep talking. The amusement was soon wiped from her face, however, when she heard Simmons next words.

“Don’t… No- Don’t- Don’t die on me. Please.”

Skye felt a wave of horror claw at her as she realised what was happening. Simmons constant fussing was annoying, but Skye came to realise that it came from fear. Skye brought her hand up and gently combed it through Simmons hair, hoping to provide even a degree of comfort to the exhausted scientist.

For a while Skye stayed like that, until eventually she felt Simmons begin to wake. Skye shut her eyes and pulled her hand back, feigning her own sleep. She decided that she’d give Simmons one less thing to worry about.

As Skye had expected, Simmons woke herself and pulled back from Skye’s bed. Skye heard Simmons dart about the med pod for a few minutes, likely checking on Skye’s health, before leaving.

Skye had never had friends who cared about her like this before. She felt her heart go out in gratitude to this SHIELD family she had somehow found herself with.


	2. "You're so beautiful." S2 Simmorse

It was rather late, and over the past hour or so everyone else had retired from the rec room to get some much needed rest. Usually, Simmons would have been amongst the first to leave, but the day had been rough and she was seeking some solace from the bottle of beer in her hands. She would still ensure she had enough sleep- just not yet.

The only other agent that was still with her at this point was Bobbi. She was flicking through a book, and Simmons found herself staring. Without her permission, Simmons mouth opened and words came out of it.

“You’re so beautiful.”

There was a beat of silence and Simmons eyes widened comically when she realised what she’d said, but when Bobbi looked over at her with that wonderful smile, she found that she didn’t really mind.

“You’re beautiful too, Simmons.”

After saying that, Bobbi stood. “I’m going to bed.” She informed Simmons, looking down at her with a look so warm that, despite knowing it was medically impossible, Simmons could’ve sworn made her heart skip a beat.

Then she exited, leaving Simmons to frantically try to work out what- if anything- that look had meant.


	3. "Can we cuddle?" S6 FitzSimmons

They’d been back on Earth for only a few hours, and already everything had gone to hell. That was just life with SHIELD, Fitz thought to himself bitterly as he dropped the packet of research Benson had given him onto his desk. No time to rest or process the past year and a half- he had to immediately get back to work.

Behind him, Simmons was busying herself with tidying the room and unpacking the belongings Daisy had returned to her from the Zephyr. Soon enough she’d finish and come to help him with their new project.

When, after a few minutes, she didn’t come over to read over his shoulder he looked over, frowning. She was sitting on the bed, watching him with an odd expression on her face.

“Jemma?”

“Come here.”

Fitz glanced back at his research, then looked back over to her and made up his mind. He stood, walked across the room until he was in front of her, and looked down at her quizzically.

Without speaking she reached forwards, taking his hands in her own, and pulling him onto the bed next to her. She wasn’t using much of her strength, and he could easily have prevented himself from dropping down if he’d wanted to, but he decided to humour her.

Now laying next to her, he tried again. “Jemma, what’s wrong?”

Again, she didn’t reply, choosing instead to wrap her arms around him and bury her head into his chest. “Can we just cuddle?”

He held her close in return and kissed the top of her head. “Of course, but we do have to get this finished.”

“They’ve coped without us for a year. They can cope for a little while longer. I just want one moment with you before it all starts again.”


	4. "I want to protect you." S3 Simmorse

The team was preparing to go out on a mission and, as had become typical since her return from Maveth, Simmons was being left behind. She’d gotten used to it and had even began to enjoy the peace and quiet, making the most of her few hours without overstimulation. But today was different. Today was the first time that Bobbi was leaving with them.

For the past few weeks, Bobbi had remained at the Playground with her, her injuries not yet recovered enough to risk being in the field. Earlier today, she’d finally been cleared for combat again.

Simmons sat watching her prepare with a pout, trying to distract herself and act natural by reading over her research, but she really shouldn’t have tried to fool anyone. It was obvious that something was wrong.

After a few minutes of silence Bobbi paused in her preparation, looking over at Simmons with an amused expression. “Okay. What’s wrong?”

Simmons looked up and, for a moment, it seemed that she’d try to pull off a lie, but she quickly accepted that attempting to lie to Bobbi was a waste of time. “I wish you didn’t have to go without me.”

“You’re still recovering.” Bobbi pointed out, “You need to give your body time to readjust to Earth.”

“I know that. It’s just…” She sighed. “Last time you were in the field things went so, so badly. What if that happens again?”

Bobbi walked over and crouched down in front of Simmons. “Listen. It’s rare for people to get the jump on me. It’s not going to happen again.”

Simmons still didn’t look convinced. “I want to protect you.”

That got a laugh from Bobbi. “How would you go about doing that?”

“I could!” Simmons insisted, “I’m not as weak as everyone thinks I am, you know.”

“I know.” Bobbi reassured her. “But you don’t have any experience. I’ve seen you in the field- your form is all wrong.”

Simmons deflated.

“But…” Bobbi continued, “If you’re not too tired when I get back, perhaps I could teach you some tricks.”

Simmons gaze lit up. “Really?”

Bobbi smiled. “The exercise should be good for you.”

“Alright then. I’ll hold you to that.”

“And, now, you don’t have to worry about me.” Bobbi stood and finished her preparations, before heading towards the door, speaking over her shoulder. “We’ve made plans, so I have to come back.”


End file.
